One Tear
by caitymonkey
Summary: And I turned around just in time to see a stray tear running down the women's face. Set during The Lorelai's First Day at Yale.
1. One Tear

**This is a one shot that I have been thinking of. So here it is.**

Summary: And I turned around just in time to see a stray tear running down the women's face. Set during "The Lorelai's First Day at Yale."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." I said to women who was standing outside of my room.

"I was wondering if you were in need of a matress." The women asked in front of my room.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," I said to her.

"Do you know anyone who would want a matress?"

"Umm... No sorry." I replied.

"Damn. I really need to get rid of this matress. Thanks anyways."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"No, it's fine. I'll just keep looking."

I watched the women walk away. I have to admit that she was pretty. But, that's the last thing that I should have on my mind right now. I still have to settle into my dorm. My mom still hasn't shown up with most of my stuff.

My boyfriend still hasn't called me. My roommate is a control freak and she won't stop talking. One of these days I swear I'm going to punch her. She can't just keep to herself.

I walked back into my room. Suite 2. It feels more like home then any other place that I've ever lived in. Moving over 14 times in my life has taught me a lot about moving. But being here and knowing that I'm going to be here for at least 4 years gives me a feeling of hope.

I looked around the common room. Plain, bare. I really need to get some stuff in here. Maybe my roommate will buy some furniture. I should probably stop calling her my roommate and start calling her by her name, Stephanie.

Finally, my mother. I'm not going to say that I'm happy to see her because we don't have the best of relationships. But, I am happy that she brought my stuff.

"Elizabeth!" My mother called.

"What?" I replied.

"I couldn't find any of the suitcases that had all of your dresses in them."

"Oh. I dont know where they are sorry." I said. Lying through my teeth. I wasn't going to bring suitcase after suitcase of dresses to college! I was going to wear jeans. I hadn't wore them in awhile.

"Well here's some money to go buy more." My mother said as she handed me an envalope with money in it.

"Oh okay. I'll buy some more." Some more jeans that is.

When I finally got my mother to leave it was pretty late.

"Food and tons of it in suite five. Bring your appetites, bring your opinions, and, uh, hey, someone bring some music, but if it's Evanescence, you will be severely mocked. Enter, rejoice and come in." Said a women's voice from the hallway.

I look out in the hallway and see that it was the women who asked if I needed a matress earlier. Was she a student here? She looked a little old for that. Was she a mother of a student here? No, she looked a little young for that. Maybe it was one of the girls sisters? I don't know. But whoever she is, I seem to be seeing a lot of her. But she had this vibe about her. She had this energy that you could sense just being in the same room as her.

I walked into suite five. There were groups of girls all around the room. I wasn't in a group, yet. I just wandered around the room. I looked to see all of the groups. I could see the jocks, smart people, athletes and all of the other groups you can think of. All were made on the first day of school. And here I am standing alone in a crowded room, with no group to go to.

That's when I see the women, again. She was talking to a group of girls, asking if they would sing a song in a hairbrush. I walked over and she immediately asked me if I wanted to sing.

"No, thanks." I replied. Singing at all of the functions my mother went to was okay for me.

"Please just a couple bars!" She asked.

"No, I've had really bad experiances with singing. Thanks anyways." I said.

"Hey, did I ask you to take a matress from me?" She suddenly asked.

"Umm.. ya." I said, taken aback. That was a total change of topic.

"Ya, I wouldn't forget you. You had that look on your face." The women said.

"What look?" I asked.

"The look that says 'Oh no, my mothers coming." 

I blushed. How did she know that? I had only met her once before!

"Don't worry," She said after I blushed, "I have made that face plenty of times. Trust me."

With that I smiled. Thank G-d I wasn't the only one that dreaded when her mother would come.

"You sure you don't want to sing?" She ask again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure."

She smiled and then walked away. I still didn't have any group to go to. I just sat down on the couch, alone. I studied all of the groups. I was wondering if I would be part of any of the groups this year.

I do have a few friends who go to Yale. But they weren't at the party. It's not like I'm a loner or anything.

I guess the women saw how alone I was. Or maybe I was making a face. Either way she walked over to me again.

"Hello, again." The women said.

"Hey." I said.

"You mind if I sit down?"

"No, I don't mind."

We started talking about everything. Life, school, having your mother control your life, and all of that kind of stuff. I did learn a lot about her though. She is a mother of a student here. She was obviously very young when she had her daughter. But with all the talking that we did, I never got her name.

We must have been talking for awhile because when I finally looked up I saw that there were only a few people left in there besides me. I politely excused myself and walked back to my room. My roommate Stephanie, was already asleep. I decided to call it night and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up early and went to the cafeteria. I was starving. I ate with my friends, Julia and Sophia, then I started to walk back to my room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the women and her daughter hugging right in front of my room. I turned around because I felt like I was invading their privacy or something.

I stood, turned around, for about a minute. I turned around just in time to see a stray tear running down the women's face.

I could understand that, leaving your daughter. At least mine was coming later today. I'm not going to let her leave me for a long time. Staying one night at her grandpa's was to much for me right now. Maybe one day, I'll be able to let her go. But not right now. Right now, she's my little girl.


	2. Opinions

**I was wondering what you guys thought of this story. I would really like to know if you liked my take on "The Lorelai's First Day at Yale" You're opinions are very much appriciated. Thanks!  
I would relaly like to know what you thought!**


End file.
